The Dire Council
Unite or Die Facing utter destruction at the hands of The Ivory Order, leaders of the free peoples of the realm were summoned to a desperate gathering in the city of Miradorr to discuss the best path for survival. The Last Hope The company included Chief Warlord Krenn Felrogg, High King Loras I, and Althalos Grey, newly-appointed Grand Warden of Valaris, who had suggested the meeting. Also present at the gathering were Rufius Black, Lord of pirates, High Priestess Milicent, leader of the priests of the North, and a number of royals and military leaders from each nation. The meeting was frantic and contentious, as leaders from each nation argued over the best path to ensure their survival. Heated voices exchanged outlandish and unwise suggestions, and a consensus could not be reached. Time ran thin as The Ivory Order and the demons of Brimrock regrouped on the islands to the West for an assault on the mainland. Finally, it was agreed upon that the only course of action was to take the fight to the enemy, to sail to the Fortress of Eranor and fight for the survival of the realm. An Alternative Agenda After the meeting, Althalos Grey and High King Loras I met in secret. Loras, the first arcanist, knew that the council would not vote to destroy the Ulendrum, the relic which had brought the wrath of Brimrock upon the world, as they would be entranced by its power. He spoke to Althalos alone, who he hoped would agree to destroy the relic. The two agreed to seek out the Ulendrum during the impending battle and destroy it, freeing the realm of its corruption. The rest of the council were left in the dark of their true intentions. A Necessary Evil The city of Miradorr was not always the prosperous gem of the realm it has come to be. There was once a time when even the heart of Ythanica had no allies nor resources. In order to transport those who could fight across the sea to the Fortress of Eranor, the council was forced to barter passage on the ships of the Pirates Guild. With no money to pay for them, the city would be plunged into debt at the close of the war. Despite this, the council and the Pirates Guild formed an agreement, much to the resentment of the council. The pirates were promised the city itself in the event that the armies of the realm did not return. If the nations of the realm were victorious, the Guild was offered a blind eye towards their illegal activites. The pirates consented to the terms, and the free peoples of Ythanica set sail to certain death. Unite or Die As the armies of the world approached the Fortress of Eranor, they held their breath in anticipation of what they would find. Even with the element of surprise, their hearts fell as they knew The Battle of the Burning Isle would claim many of their lives.